Somewhere in Arizona
by writerreader63
Summary: There is so much the flock doesn't know... who to trust, their past, especially their future. But soon they shall go from knowing barely anything, to knowing nothing, to knowing everything. Fax, but not just Fax. Previously named Secrets.
1. Chapter 1: I use sarcasm against myself

A/N: Hi people! This is my story. (Not mine personally, but you probably knew that.)

This is the unknown (soon to be known) person talking to voice in her head

**This is the voice in her head talking back.**

She does not know its a voice in her head. She assumes its her conscience.

Disclaimer: No own max ride.

Claimer: Own me. :)

* * *

_**~Unknown POV~**_

I can't do it!I screamed at myself silently.

**Yes you can, **my rational, brave side said.** After all, don't you miss your husband and kids?**

Yes, but…

**This is the only way.**

Wow. I must be going crazy. I'm talking to myself in my head.

**At least it isn't out loud…**

Shut up! 

Sighing, I took out my wallet, flipping through the pictures. The first one was of me with my son and daughter, their wings out behind them. I smiled at my daughter. She really was an angel. My gaze shifted over to my son. I almost laughed for the first time in days, remembering how confused the photographer was when we told her to wear nose plugs.

We had also told her the wings were "movie props." With the amount of money I had, she believed me. I flipped over to the next photo, staring at my husband.

**Ex- husband**

Shut up! Stupid conscience.

Jared's blonde hair had gotten darker with age. His blue eyes were happy, and he had his arm around me. Those were the days. I wish things could go back to the way they were before, well, before everything.

**They will go back, as long as you carry out the plan**

Don't remind me. *mentally groans*

I could swear I felt it smirk at me, but before I could think about it, a secretary came over.

"The Boss is ready for you, miss." I smiled at her before getting up. Here goes nothing.

_**~Third Person POV~**_

Anne Walker took a deep breath before walking into The Director's office.

* * *

A/N: Please go vote on my poll.

Before or after you review.

Please Review.

Thanks!

-wr63


	2. Chapter 2: All across the nation

A/N: out of 17 ppl, 1 reviewed... thank you PaRaM0rE-0394. Now, on with the story.

* * *

_**~3**__**rd**__** Person POV~**_

Anne Walker sat down and opened her mouth, ready to talk.

"My idea was…"

_Ring…Ring…_

"One second Anne, I have to take this call." At exactly 2:01 pm, the Director picked up the phone in her office…

_

* * *

  
_

Dr. Valencia Martinez sat down on her couch and turned on the news. Propping her aching feet on the footstool, she leaned back.

"So far, there have been two mysterious kidnappings that happened in the same way, at the same time. One was in Illinois, the other in the border of Nevada and Arizona. The Illinois kidnapping was of a small family, Eric and Rosette Thyme. Living in a small condo, there was news of the couple planning on moving to Arizona. Here are their photos."

Dr. Martinez drew in a breath as the pictures came up. The couple looked like Fang so much they could have been his parents.

"The other kidnapping on the Nevada/Arizona border was of another small family, Cheyenne and Brian Adams. They have a small toddler named Michael. They lived in a small duplex. Here are their photos."

Valencia's mouth dropped open. "It can't be…" she muttered as she stared at the older versions of Nudge, one male and one female.

"The only connections between the two kidnappings are that both were living near, or planning to live near Arizona, and that both couples lost children some time ago. The Thymes lost their twins, one girl and one boy, 15 years ago, and the Adams a little girl about 12 years ago."

Three thoughts ran through Max's Moms head at once:

1. It was them: Fang and Nudges' parents

2. Fang has a twin sister; Nudge a little brother

3. I'm next

Switching of the T.V, Dr. Martinez rushed up the stairs to her human daughter.

"Ella, pack now!" She screamed.

"What why?" said Ella, worried about her mom.

She hustled Ella into her room as she said "Itex is coming for us. I don't know why. You have to leave! If both of us leave, it'll look suspicious and they'll come after you."

As she threw her clothes into a suitcase, Ella asked "How do you know? Where do I go?"

Handing Ella a practically limitless Credit Card and directions to a house, Dr. Martinez said "I just know. I saw something on the news. Go to this house, use this credit card, go to school or stay in hiding, and whatever you do, don't contact me! They'll probably be monitoring me anyways, and the phone." Tear- streaked faces, mother and daughter bid each other farewell as they saw looked at each other closely, maybe for the last time.

5 minutes later, at 2:01 pm, Dr. Valencia Martinez was kidnapped.

* * *

The Director dropped the phone with the news of the Martinez woman's kidnapping.

"So, what was your plan, and why does it require the parents of Experiment 0001 and 00015, 0002 and 00025, and 0004?" The Director asked Anne Walker.

As silent as Fang, Anne Walker quietly slid a paper to the director.


	3. Chapter 3: The plan

_**Plan 13574**_

_**By Anne Walker**_

_**Experiments 001 and 0015 (called "Maximum" and "Hunter") will be set in one house with subject's mother. **_

_**Experiment 002 and 0025 ("Fang" and "Crystel") will be set in another house with their mother.**_

_**Experiment 003 ("Iggy") will be set with 001 and 0015.**_

_**Experiment 004 ("Nudge") will be set with her mother.**_

_**Experiments 005 and 006 ("Gasman" and "Angel") will be set with their parents.**_

_**All memory will be erased.**_

_**This will be to see if subjects will subconsciously interact even without previously given memories. **_

_**They will all be held in Mesa, Arizona, with security.**_

"Very good, Anne, I didn't know you had it in you," mused The Director.

Anne blushed, even though she was seething on the inside.

"The subjects are being captured as we speak. You may leave. This time, there will not be a problem."

Anne Walker walked away, wondering whether that was a threat, or a promise.

* * *

The flock was in a cave, again. As usual, Nudge was complaining that she was hungry, Fang was rummaging through backpacks, looking for food, Iggy was building a fire, Gazzy was building a bomb, and Angel was talking to Max.

Suddenly, everybody froze. The drone of flyboys filled the air, and a helicopter flew close behind.

Soon, every member of the flock was in a cage within the helicopter, half the flyboys had been killed, and the only thing left in a cave was a cookie crumb.

* * *

**_~Crystel's POV~_**

Hunter and I were in another cave, munching on granola bars. We had been out of the School for eight years now, alone for nine. Some scientist named Batchelder had bailed us out. He hadn't bothered to stay. We were fifteen now, and used to being hunted down. What we weren't used to though, was 150 flyboys sent especially for us.

"I feel so special," I muttered, as they droned on about how they were going to capture us because we were "needed" at the School.

Hunter smirked as he melted some poor flyboy. We're "Element Hybrids," so that means we have control over something that is natural. I have darkness and emotions, and Hunter has energy and truth, a.k.a. he can tell when you're lying. That's the reason why we're such good liars, and the reason he can melt flyboys.

As the flyboy count became 100, I felt myself being surrounded. They grabbed me and threw me into a sack. Yay, I get a sack instead of a cage. If you didn't notice, that was sarcasm.

"You okay?" Hunter asked as he was tossed next to me.

Shrugging, I asked, "You?"

"Fine," he said. Then, "Oh, and by the way, I can tell you were lying about being okay."

Shoot. "So were you," I defended. He stared skeptically at me, and I could tell he wanted me to tell him what was wrong. "Broken arm and leg," I said, giving in.

His eyes flashed with concern as he said "Broken wing and ankle."

A flyboy noticed we were talking, and injected us with some serum. Before I could even look at the flyboy, I was out cold.

* * *

A/N: This story will mostly be in different peoples' point of views. If you have any questions about the story, just send me a message.

Thank you to: lunarecplise3, and Kaitie McDonahue for their awesome reviews.

Also, I borrowed Hunter's name from Sleepwalker418, because I can't imagine Max having a twin that's not named Hunter after reading her stories. If you're looking for something to read, check them out.

-wr63


	4. Chapter 4: The AIS

A/N: I'm updating this story a lot more than the other one… Don't know why. This will be a pretty short chapter. Thanks again to Kaitie McDonahue for her review.

Disclaimer: I don't own what James Patterson owns.

Claimer: I own my plot, Crystel, and the OC's introduced later. Sleepwalker418 owns Hunter.

Recap: The Flock and Crystel and Hunter get captured. The plan is introduced.

_**~Random Scientist named Jim POV~**_

I felt sick; standing outside the window, looking at my "colleague" smiling with glee. He was given the "privilege" of blocking the memories of the Avian- Americans.

"You're here for the AIS, you're here for the AIS," I chanted over and over again in my head. The AIS was the Anti- Itex Society, consisting of experiments who could help, and scientists who wanted to get rid of the injustice of taking innocent children for experiments. Surprisingly, the most recent addition was Anne Walker, somebody who was pretty high in the Itex social pyramid.

In fact, that was what I was doing right then: Supervising the person in charge of blocking the bird kid's memories. The plan Anne Walker had was the best one out of everyone in the AIS, and so far, it was going well.

I cringed as the scientist lowered a scalpel onto Crystel's head, ready to block the best part of her life: The memories.


	5. Chapter 5: New Life

A/N: Recap- AIS is introduced.

_**READ THIS!!!! **__This chapter is after the flock, Crystel and Hunter have their memories blocked. They have the memories in the back of their heads, but the evil scientists put up a block between their fake memories and real memories. Unless something breaks that wall, their memories cannot be accessed._

_**Bold= Crystel**_

_**B/Underlined= Fang**_

_**They **__**can **__**communicate **__**with **__**their **__**minds.**_

_

* * *

_

_~Crystel's POV~_

I was up half a minute after my brother. Fang had already claimed the bathroom when I got up.

**Thanks a lot bro. First day of school and you already started hogging the bathroom.**

**Anytime.**

Today was our first day of school, even though it was October 20th already. We had just moved to Mesa, Arizona, and were wary of the poking, prodding kids that always awaited us on first days.

Opening the cupboard at a speed impossible for normal humans, I took out some clothes. Thank God this school didn't have uniforms.

See, we aren't human: We're Avian- American Element hybrids. Each Avian- American had the ability to be in tune with an element. Because we were twins, Fang and I had the same elements, Darkness and Emotions. Fang hadn't developed his yet though. Didn't know that? Good, it's supposed to stay that way.

Our parents moved a lot, because my dad worked wherever his chain of work needed him the most. This time however, we were staying in Mesa for good.

**Get ready and stop thinking about random stuff.**

**Okay, okay. And stop poking around in my head!**

Chuckling, Fang came out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Our parents left early for work, but they trusted us.

Groaning, I shuffled out of my room and got ready for school.

_____Time Jump Alert_________________________________At School Alert_____________

"You must be Christina and Devon Rose. Welcome to Mesa! My name is Mrs. Parker!"

I cringed as the teacher called me by my first name, and I could feel Fang do the same next to me. I could literally feel the perkiness and excitement rolling of the teacher.

"You guys are our second set of twins!" continued the teacher, much too awake for 7:30 in the morning. "You can either sit next to out other set of twins, Maxine and Brian, or next to Holly and Dave!"

**Too. Many. Exclamation. marks…**

**Let's see, the person with nothing on (Holly) and the one with the whole of the school's females wrapped around their finger (Dave)…**

**...Or the people completely unaffected by the previous. Let's go with Maxine and Brian, shall we!!!!**

I finished, imitating Mrs. Parker, the teacher. Silently, Fang and I moved towards the back where Maxine and Brian were sitting. I could practically hear the room gasp. The curiosity that I previously saw on the students turned to shock, then disbelief. People stared at the new kids who dared to ignore the popular ones.

Mrs. Parker, completely oblivious to the tension in the room, gave us some free time so we could "get our bearings," a.k.a. so she could find her papers. Immediately, the room started gossiping. The light blonde haired kid in front of me turned around, and I could see the caramel haired girl in front of Fang turn around to face him. Curious, excitement, shock, happiness, kindness, wariness. They held so many emotions; they seemed like complex people sitting among simpletons. The girl sitting next to me- Maxine I think- had waves of harshness rolling off of her. I knew that she would- and could- spring at a moment's notice.

"Hi, I'm Jeff. Call me Iggy. Next to you is Max, short for Maximum. Call her Maxine and she'll kill you." He said.

"Christina. Call me that and I'll kill you. I go by my middle name, Crystel. Wait: Iggy as in Ignis, fire?" I responded.

Chuckling, he said "Nice. I've known Max for nine years, and it took her seven of them to figure out Iggy came from Ignis, fire in Latin."

"Shut up," growled Max from beside me.

"So, the great Max finally speaks," I said, smirking at her.

"Don't take it personally Crystel, Max barely talks to newbies," Iggy claimed, giving Max a look. "Hey, why don't you sit with us at lunch today?"

"Us?" I asked.

"Me, Max, her twin Brian, but call him Hunter, and Monique, but call her Nudge." He elaborated, gesturing towards each person.

"Sure," I answered, as Mrs. Perky Parker started the lesson.

**Guess what? I already got a lunch invite.**

**Well so did I, so don't gloat.**

**Hey, what's Hunter like? If he's anything like his twin, he was silently seething.**

**Then he's nothing like Max. He was welcoming. Nudge however, just kept talking.**

**Good. Maybe she'll get you to increase your one- word answers to two- word answers.**

**Hahaha. That was just so funny.**

**I know. I always was the funny one…**

**Sure, Crystel, sure. Let yourself believe that.**

**Me and everyone else alive.**

_~Hunter's POV~ (Bold is Hunter, Bold+ Underlined is Max)_

"You guys are our second set of twins!" said the teacher, snapping me into reality. "You can either sit next to out other set of twins, Maxine and Brian, or next to Holly and Dave!"

I cringed as she called me by my first name, and I felt Max do the same next to me. They would probably sit next to Holly and Dave, the "popular" crowd. They had the rest of the school wrapped around their finger, except Nudge, Iggy, Max, and I.

The room gasped: the new set of twins was coming to sit next to us. I smiled. I could get used to them.

**Wipe that smile of your face. They'll be running to Holly and Dave soon enough.**

**Why are you always this grumpy around new kids?**

**Why are you always this friendly?**

**Be quiet, they're coming**

**Like they'll hear us…**she thought, but kept quiet anyway. As usual, Mrs. Parker gave us a five minute break so Christina and Devon could "get their bearings," aka so she could find her papers.

Silently, Fang came and sat next to me.

"Hi," I said, smiling at him.

"Hi! OMG are you the new kid! My name is Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge, and he's Brian but goes by Hunter. You know, you look kind of scary, wearing all black like that."

"Hi. Call me Fang," Devon said. He sounded like somebody who didn't talk much.

**I'M GOING TO KILL IGGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Why?**

**He invited Christina, excuse me, CRYSTEL, to lunch today. Stupid… sexist… stupid…**

**Max, calm down…**

"HEY! Do you want to come eat lunch with us today?" Nudge asked.

"Sure," Fang responded

…**Nudge just invited Fang to lunch too.**

**Fang? What kind of name is that. **

**You shouldn't be talking, Maximum.**

**They shouldn't have enrolled me as Maxine… **grumbled my sister, fixing her attention on Mrs. Perky Parker.

As we copied down our History notes, I couldn't help but wonder if my sister's hostility would ever ebb away.

* * *

A/N- ending was a little weird. Actually, the whole thing was a bit fluffy. Oh well. Sorry for the wait.

Reviews would be nice, and greatly appreciated.

-wr63

Published 2/3/10


	6. Chapter 6: Reactions

**A/N- I decided that instead of updating once every 3 months or so, I'm going to write a chunk of this story and my other story in the Summer and update regularly. This is because I didn't want to just post an Author's Note, and I don't believe in Sneak Peeks (yet...) so I'm going to post the whole chapter. Also, I've decided to rename the story. _Secrets _was just too common of a title. So, from now on this story is officially _Somewhere in Arizona._ Anyway, on with the Chapter!**

_**~Iggy POV~**_

I'm the blind kid. I can't see, so some people think I don't know anything. However, Max, Hunter, Nudge, and a few other people know that I "see" more that some other people. That's why it makes me happy when I'm with them.

As I walked towards our table at lunch, I heard two more people breathing than usual: Fang and Crystel. I sat down at my usual seat, and listened to the conversation. Hunter was talking to Fang, Nudge was talking to Crystel, and Max was pointedly ignoring them both. I was sitting on one side of her, so under my breath I asked "What's wrong with them this time?" For some reason, she never trusted people until they were close to her. She always found something wrong with them. The good people who she didn't mind didn't necessarily want to be her friend.

"The problem is," she started, hesitating, "is well, -"

"There is no problem, is there?" I asked.

"He's kind of cocky. Way too silent to be normal. And she's just too perfect." She rambled.

"Max, you never think anyone is normal. Why don't you just go with the flow for once? Take a risk!" I responded.

With a stubborn tone, she said "Fine, but I still think he's not normal."

Little did I know that for once, Max was right.

_**~Amélie POV~**_

The new kids… I wonder how they got in The Group so quickly. The Group that protects all us minor kids from the mean ones. The Group everyone wants to be in. They've only been in here for half of a day and they already are in. I hate them so much. I have spent three months trying to get into The Group, and they ruin all my hard work in three hours! I despise them … They will suffer.

I will make sure of it.

_**~Ella POV~**_

I followed the directions to the house three days ago. It was a lavish, yet tiny cottage. It had a stocked refrigerator, a bedroom, a kitchen, and a living room on one side, and a garden, guest room, and office on the other. There were bathrooms in the bedrooms. In the office there was more stuff for me: directions on how to get a job; enough disguises and fake ID's to create a new me; and a paper with the location of everything in the house.

Afterwards, I had turned on the TV. Finally I figured out what had scared my mom so much; Nudge and Fang's parents had been kidnapped. I had no doubt that mom would be too. That was the first and only time I cried in this house. I had to be strong. I had to- for my family.

**A/N- Yeah... There's going to be a lot of POV changes in this story. Also, I might make the chapters longer later.**

**-wr63**


End file.
